


May All Your Christmases Be White

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	May All Your Christmases Be White

在莱姆斯卢平记忆中，没有哪个冬天像今年的这样寒冷。

 

他被冻醒的时候已经暮色四合了，地下室里格外昏暗，一束光线透过那扇窄小的窗户孤零零地照在肮脏的地板上。莱姆斯努力地用破烂的毛毯将自己裹得更紧，同时认真地考虑着是否要起床去取那件挂在门后的大衣，好让自己不会在日出之前被冻死。

 

这是1981年的伦敦，由于刚刚下过一场冷雨，街上空无一人，布满水洼的鹅卵石路上结着一层薄薄的黑色冰渣。要不是远处教堂隐隐约约传来的圣诞赞歌，清冷的大街上找不出一丝圣诞节的气氛。

 

莱姆斯躺在床上，一动不动地盯着天花板，最后决定放弃起床的念头。眼下来说，冻死对他而言甚至算得上是个不太糟的结局——如果他没有提前死于失血过多的话。除了脸颊的几道划伤，他的左肩上也有一个恐怖的口子，正在断续地流着黑色的血。这些撕裂状的伤口都是在刚刚过去不久的月圆之夜里留下来的。由于孤身一人，他无法很好地控制自己的野兽本能。

 

莱姆斯缓缓地翻了个身，将脸埋进枕头里，希望借此让身体上剧烈的疼痛消减一些。

 

邓布利多是对的，自己的确很需要狼毒药剂。他有些无奈地想。然而根据目前的经济状况来看，他显然不大可能负担得起那么昂贵的药品。

 

叹了口气，褐色头发的男人将毛毯拉过头顶，在木板散发出的潮湿气味中闭上了眼睛。他只有在这片冰冷的黑暗里继续睡下去，疼痛让他无法思考，除了睡觉，莱姆斯想不出自己还能做些什么。

 

不像从前，他已经没有任何地方可去。  
在进门之前，莱姆斯已经闻到了厨房传来的百果馅饼的诱人甜香。

 

“莉莉，”他冲为自己开门的红发女人露出一个笑容，同时亲昵地吻了吻她的脸颊，“请告诉我今天的晚餐是不是詹姆的杰作，这样我现在离开的话还来得及。”

 

“当然不是了，亲爱的，”莉莉调皮地眨了眨眼睛，故意压低了声音，“我想我们都同意他总得消停一两天，至少别毁掉大家的平安夜，是不是？”

 

“喂，我可听到你们在说什么了，”莱姆斯还没来得及回答，一个戴着眼镜头发乱糟糟的高个男人嚷嚷着从客厅里跑了过来，同时给了他一个紧得让人喘不过气来的拥抱，“还好吗，伙计？”

 

“不能更好了，尖头叉子。”莱姆斯在他的怀抱里艰难地说，“顺便提一句，我快要被你勒死了。”

 

“这可不能怪我，亲爱的老朋友，”詹姆大笑着放开了他，然后拍拍他的肩膀，“毕竟我可有好长一段时间没见到你了。”他的脸上是莱姆斯熟悉的那种表情——真诚，喜悦，自信。

 

“等等，詹姆波特，”莉莉像是想起了什么，用手肘撞了撞自己的丈夫，威胁性地眯起了眼睛，“不要告诉我你把哈利一个人留在了婴儿房。”

 

“小天狼星在楼上呢，”詹姆笑嘻嘻地搂过妻子的腰，吻了吻她的头顶，“哈利看上去非常喜欢他那位笨手笨脚的教父。”

 

“提到笨手笨脚，我想你没有忘记你上次把哈利罩在隐形斗篷里的事情吧，”莉莉佯装生气地躲了一下，嘴角却浮现出笑意，转向莱姆斯，“他甚至还打算用飞来咒把哈利找出来。”说着她责怪地瞪了罪魁祸首一眼，后者毫无歉意地耸了耸肩，同时对莱姆斯挤了挤眼睛，“可是你不得不承认，这是当时我们所能想出来的唯一一个比较实际的办法。”

 

“你压根就没有考虑过飞来咒不是用来对付婴儿的，是不是，”莉莉不满地看着他，然后转过身看了看厨房的方向，“噢，梅林，我差点忘记我的烤鹅了。”她叫了一声，急匆匆地跑开了。

 

两个男人饱含笑意地注视着她的背影了好一会儿后，詹姆才用手圈过好友的肩膀，漫不经心地吹了声口哨：“嘿，想去看看我儿子吗？”

 

莱姆斯微笑起来：“迫不及待。”

 

婴儿房在二楼，里面布置得比莱姆斯想象中还要夸张，门口那堆小山一样高的玩具和施过高级魔法的天花板无不在显示着房间的主人的受宠程度。

 

“我的主意，”在莱姆斯对挂在墙上的掠夺者合照发出感慨的时候，詹姆笑了起来，“我打赌哈利会喜欢的。”

 

“你认为自己的儿子会喜欢被四个大男人天天盯着看？”一个熟悉的声音传来，小天狼星悠闲地靠在窗前，跟莱姆斯记忆中一样英俊而毫不自知，几缕黑发典雅地垂在眼前。

 

“噢，小天狼星。”莱姆斯觉得自己的眼眶有些发热，他当然也有好长一段时间没有见到这个混蛋了。

 

“嘿，月亮脸。”黑发男人冲他挤了挤眼睛，大步走了过来。

 

然后——莱姆斯得到了一个混杂着皮革味和青草气息的大大拥抱。

 

“我几乎快要忘记你长什么样子了。”他听到好友在自己耳边低低地说。

 

莱姆斯从喉咙里发出了一声低笑，他松开手，仔细地打量着对方：“我猜凤凰社很适合你，你看上去比在霍格沃兹的时候精神多了。”

 

“这都是老Voldy和他那群小跟班的功劳！”小天狼星停顿了片刻，跟詹姆交换了一个心领神会的笑容，“伙计，你真应该跟我们一起战斗 ，你都不知道那堆该死的食死徒有多愚蠢……”他突然停了下来，然后看了看莱姆斯，仿佛意识到这是个不合时宜的话题。

 

莱姆斯的笑容僵在了脸上。

 

噢。不。不。请千万不要。他在心里想。

 

“我的意思是，”小天狼星清了清喉咙，似乎在闭嘴和改变话题之间摇摆着，“你当然也有你的事情要做，我们只是……”他最终选择了放弃，转过头求助似的看向詹姆，后者叹了口气，然后冲他摇摇头。

 

“莱姆斯，”詹姆一手搭上莱姆斯的肩膀，把他向旁边拉了一点。“来，你还没跟哈利打过招呼呢。”

 

莱姆斯张开嘴，像是想说点什么，最后却只是笑了笑：“当然，我已经等不及见这个小家伙了，”他走向纯白色的婴儿床，同时回头看了看两个人，“请不要告诉我他继承了詹姆的捣蛋鬼体质——噢！”

 

“哈，这也是彼得的反应。”詹姆开口了，听上去有些得意。“简直就是个迷你版的尖头叉子，对不对？”

 

“他——”莱姆斯觉得自己的喉咙有些哽咽。他凝视着摇篮里的婴儿，哈利正熟睡着，跟詹姆一样，嘴角带着甜蜜的上翘的弧度，“——真了不起。”莱姆斯轻轻地摸了摸哈利的脸蛋，转过头看着已为人父 的好友：“詹姆，我爱他。”

 

“噢，莱姆斯。”詹姆微笑了起来。

 

“我是认真的，”他顿了顿，转向小天狼星，“我爱他。”

 

“我也是，莱姆斯，”小天狼星的眼睛亮晶晶的，他走到莱姆斯身边，俯下身子，温柔地注视着自己的教子，“我们都是。”

再次被敲门声惊醒的时候已经入夜了，地下室里一片漆黑，一股炖肉的香味从天花板传来。

 

敲门声就在这时停住了。

 

莱姆斯翻了个身，看着发霉的墙壁。

 

不过是房东的孩子们在上面胡闹罢了。他想着，然后重新闭上眼睛。

 

就在他几乎要陷入冰冷黑暗的梦里时，新一轮的敲门声再次响了起来。梯子上的那扇小木门不依不饶地震动着，莱姆斯似乎可以感觉到他那可怜的天花板正因此往下掉灰。

 

他叹了口气，从床上坐起来，裸露在毯子以外的身体感受到了刺骨的寒意。莱姆斯哆嗦着点亮了床头的灯，爬上梯子，打开了门。

 

“圣诞快乐，卢平先生！”一张红扑扑的脸蛋露了出来，那是麻瓜房东的九岁女儿。

 

“到底怎么回——艾丽莎？”莱姆斯吃惊地睁大眼睛，差点被硬吞回去的那句抱怨呛到，“圣诞快乐！”与此同时，他突然意识到自己尚未包扎的伤口和血迹斑斑的长袍可能会吓到对方。

 

“妈妈做了巧克力布丁，”小女孩注视着他，“我想您可能会想来一点儿。”

 

“噢，谢谢你，艾丽莎，”莱姆斯笑了起来，伸手摸了摸艾丽莎的头，“你真好。”

 

“您不跟我们一块儿过圣诞节吗？”艾丽莎从上面递给他一盘小巧的甜点。

 

“艾丽莎，谢谢你的邀请，”莱姆斯说，“但是我想我就不加入你们了。我——”他下意识地看向自己的床铺，那上面还有黑色未干的血迹，“我现在比较想睡觉。”

 

“好吧，那么，”小女孩眼睛里的神色黯淡了下来，然后她朝莱姆斯伸出手，“卢平先生，这是我为您准备的圣诞礼物。”

 

“给我的？”莱姆斯看着她手里那个小小的红色盒子，有些尴尬地搔了搔头，“可是，艾丽莎，你看，我什么都没有为你准备呢……”

 

“不用了，”艾丽莎将盒子塞到他手里，急急地说道，然后她的声音突然低了下去，“您只要，您只要……让我吻一下就好。”语毕，她飞快地吻了莱姆斯的脸颊一下，然后逃也似的从地板上站起身跑开了。

 

莱姆斯在原地愣了好久。直到伤口剧烈的疼痛在提醒着他这不是一个梦。

 

他端着那碟巧克力布丁，关上了小木板，爬下梯子，坐到了椅子上。

 

他一动不动地看着礼物和甜点，喉咙发紧，漫无止境的痛苦从胸口处慢慢地袭向全身。

 

三个男人下楼的时候，桌上已经摆好了圣诞大餐，莱姆斯注意到还有自己最爱吃的巧克力布丁。

 

小天狼星夸张地深吸了一口气，然后冲过去拥抱了穿着围裙的红发女人：“莉莉，亲爱的，你不知道我有多爱你！”

 

“嘿，混蛋，”詹姆佯装恼怒地说，“把你的手从我妻子身上移开。”

 

“说真的，”小天狼星笑嘻嘻地做了个鬼脸，然后搂过莉莉的腰，“莉莉，你应该嫁给我，而不是这个蠢货。”他朝詹姆努了努嘴，莉莉跟他一起大笑起来。

 

“我的魔杖在哪儿，莱姆斯，”詹姆嚷嚷道，“快给我我的魔杖！”

 

“闭嘴，”莉莉轻笑着踢了他一脚，“你要吵醒哈利了。”

 

“看见了吗，”詹姆得意洋洋地看着小天狼星，“她只踢她的丈夫。”

 

“梅林在上，”小天狼星翻了个白眼，转头看向莱姆斯，“他是个虐待狂，我在四年级的时候就告诉过你，你总不相信。”

 

“是受虐狂，”莱姆斯纠正道，然后微笑起来。

 

詹姆嗤之以鼻，坐到餐桌旁。“我要饿死了，彼得到底什么时候才到？”

 

“噢，”莉莉露出了一个苦恼的表情，“我刚刚收到了他的信，他说他在阿尔巴尼亚工作，赶不回来了。”

 

“难道不能幻影移形吗？”小天狼星不满地嘟囔着，嘴里塞满了碎肉饼。

 

“我猜应该是凤凰社的事情吧，”莉莉耸了耸肩，“他说他没法离开。”

 

“都怪老Voldy，”詹姆无精打采地说，“说真的，他难道不考虑给食死徒们放个假吗？当然，那些家伙看上去的确不像是会在壁炉前跟家人拉圣诞礼炮的类型。”他站起身，为莉莉拉开椅子，“所以，我猜，今晚只有我们四个人一起过圣诞了。”

 

“五个，”莱姆斯提醒道，“你忘记了哈利。”

 

“噢，对，哈利，”詹姆说，“那么，我们五个人，”他举起手里的杯子，“圣诞快乐！”

 

“圣诞快乐！”

 

四个酒杯碰在一起，发出了清脆的声音。

 

*

 

“我不行了，”小天狼星靠向了椅背，“莉莉，我总算知道詹姆毕业后发胖的根本原因了。”

 

“闭嘴，大脚板。”

 

“如果这是你想要的话，”小天狼星耸耸肩，然后停顿了一会儿，“但你不能否认你比毕业前重了十几磅的事实。”

 

在莱姆斯反应过来之前，小天狼星已经从椅子上跳起来，大笑着冲出了门口，而詹姆紧跟其后。

 

“你最好祈祷不要被我抓住！”詹姆吼着。

 

“你们俩，穿上外套！”莉莉徒劳地冲两个人的背影喊了一声，然而莱姆斯看见了一只鹿和一只黑色的大狗已经在外面的雪地里追逐了起来。

 

“放心，”莱姆斯说，“阿尼玛格斯的形态不会像我们这样怕冷。”

 

莉莉叉起一块卷心菜，塞进嘴里，看起来正在思索。然后她笑了起来，“他们一直都是这样，不是吗？”

 

莱姆斯端起酒杯，考虑了一会儿之后才回答，“嗯，没错，至少从我认识他们开始。”

 

她眨眨眼，继续吃着沙拉。

 

“莱姆斯，我之前一直没机会问，”她放下叉子，“你最近一段时间都在忙什么？”

 

“为什么这么问？”莱姆斯尽可能随意地问道。

 

“詹姆最近总是在念叨着你，他担心你遇到了什么问题。”

 

“没有你们想象中的那么糟糕。”莱姆斯微微笑，“我只是有些任务。”

 

莉莉耸耸肩。“我也猜到，只是，你知道，你已经很久没有来我们家吃饭了，这一次还是我写了好几封信你才答应过来，”她轻轻戳了一下莱姆斯的肩膀，“我们都很担心你。”

 

“我很忙——”莱姆斯停了一下，“而且，自从那个预……”他注意到莉莉的眼睛黯淡了一下，重新斟酌着词汇，“所以知道你们住址的人还是越少越好。”

 

“莱姆斯，”莉莉的手掌覆上了他的，“你知道我们一直都信任你。”

 

“莉莉，”莱姆斯叹了口气，“我只是不能——”

 

“莱姆斯，”莉莉打断了他，盯着自己的手背，“我很害怕。”

 

莱姆斯看着她，没有说话，一块炭在壁炉里爆开了，很响的噼啪一声。

 

“我害怕失去一切……哈利，詹姆，还有你们大家……”她断断续续地说着，脸色变得越来越苍白，“上个星期，我在清理橱柜的时候，遇到了一只博格特……”她停了下来，把脸埋在手里。

 

“莉莉，”莱姆斯从椅子上站起来走向她，轻声说，“别……”

 

她抬起头，满脸都是泪水。

 

“莉莉，你们不会有事的，”莱姆斯弯下腰将她揽入怀里，“只是一个愚蠢的博格特。”

 

“我看到哈利，詹姆——他们都死了。”莉莉低声地抽泣着，“我，我还看到了……”

 

“莉莉，不会的，”莱姆斯坚定地说，“绝不会发生那样的事情，我们都准备得很充分，还有凤凰社，我向你保证，什么都不会发生，”

 

“别告诉詹姆，”莉莉在他的怀里摇着头，“他一直都让我要有信心。”

 

“莉莉，莉莉，”莱姆斯扶着她的肩膀，使她抬起头，“看着我，你相信我吗？”

 

红发女人抽泣着点了点头。

 

“那么，你就该相信，”他严肃地看着她，“你和詹姆会好好地活下去，我们都会活下去，看着哈利健康地长大，然后我们一起打败那个人。你听见我说的了吗？”

 

“我们会活下去，看着哈利长大，然后一起打败那个人。”她重复道，一行泪水再次从绿色的眼睛里滑落。

 

“没错，我们会的。”莱姆斯叹了口气，再次抱紧了她。

 

我们会的。

*

“我要求停战！”小天狼星吼着，眉毛上和肩上都是雪花，竭力地闪避着一个个没头没脑的雪球，“嘿！”他的胸膛感觉到了一阵巨大的冲力——又一个雪球砸在了他的身上。

 

“除——非——你——道——歉——”始作俑者在不远处幸灾乐祸地大笑起来。

 

小天狼星觉得自己的胸口快要爆炸了，他大口大口地喘着气，瘫倒在雪地上。

 

“嘿，快起来！”詹姆从远处跑过来，气喘吁吁地跪倒在他旁边，同时朝他脸上丢了一把雪。  
“我不玩儿了，”小天狼星无力地挥了一下手，“我投降。”

 

“不行，”詹姆用脚踢了他一下，兴高采烈地说，“你得道歉！”

 

小天狼星闭着眼睛都能想象到他脸上带着的那个非常欠扁、超级巨大的笑容。

 

“我当然会道歉——”小天狼星拖长了语调，与此同时突然从地上蹿了起来。他一把将詹姆压倒在雪地上，同时用膝盖压住对方乱蹬的腿，将脑袋凑近，露出一个几近孩子气的笑容，“我很抱歉，亲爱的朋友，有关于你的身材变得如此可怕。”

 

“放开我！小天狼星！”詹姆大笑着挣扎起来，“你这个卑鄙，无耻，下流的——”他停下来想了想，“——斯莱特林！”

 

“Nice one，James！”小天狼星盯着他，灰色的眼睛里满是笑意，“我还以为你可以想到比斯莱特林更具侮辱性的称呼。”

 

“……想都别想，大脚板，”詹姆停止了挣扎，褐色的眼睛因为水汽而亮晶晶的，“我决不会，决不会——”话没说完，他打了个喷嚏。

 

“噢，真恶心，”小天狼星放开他，“你感冒了。”他站起来，对詹姆伸出手，“我们回去吧。”

 

“我们再待一会儿吧。”詹姆躺在地上，没有动。

 

“好吧，随便你。”小天狼星重新躺到了雪地上，看上去已经筋疲力尽。“总之我赢了。”

 

整个花园里终于安静了下来，小天狼星眯起眼睛，竭力想在天空里辨认出属于自己的那颗星星。

 

“大脚板。”

 

过了好一会儿，詹姆的声音才懒洋洋地在他耳边响起来。

 

“嗯？”他从胸腔里发出一声闷哼。

 

“你知道，我们可以信任莱姆斯。”

 

良久的沉默。

 

“嗯。”小天狼星再次哼了一声，他静静地盯着天空，睫毛上落着一点雪花。

 

“大脚板。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我相信莱姆斯，就像我信任你一样。”詹姆用手臂撑起脑袋，注视着他。

 

“我知道，”他闭上眼睛，然后再睁开，“我们回去吧。”  
*

 

两个人带着全身的雪回到屋里时，浑身都是湿漉漉的，而莉莉和莱姆斯坐在壁炉前，正把哈利逗得咯咯直笑。

 

“嘿，小子，看看是谁回来了？”詹姆夸张地大叫了一声，冲过去亲了亲哈利的脸蛋。“哦，原来是你帅气的老爸！”

 

“你们俩个，快点去换衣服。”莉莉责备地瞪了他一眼，莱姆斯站起身，递给他和小天狼星一人一条毛巾。

 

“是的，女士。”詹姆接过毛巾，一本正经地对莉莉敬了个礼，惹得她忍不住笑起来。

 

“快去吧，”她温柔地看着他，然后对小天狼星眨眨眼，“别担心，衣柜里也还留着几套你的衣服，我想詹姆的衣服你穿着有点儿太短了。”

 

“谢了，莉莉，”小天狼星咧嘴笑了笑，凑过去吻了吻她的脸颊，“你最好了。”

 

“莱姆斯，”在注视着俩人嬉闹着上楼之后，莉莉深深地叹了口气，“我真希望这个圣诞永远不会结束。”

 

“我也是，但是我相信，”莱姆斯最终说道，“我们还会一起度过更多的，更好的圣诞节。”

那个巧克力布丁很甜。

 

莱姆斯觉得自己似乎从来没吃过比这更甜的食物。

 

他一口一口地将布丁塞进嘴里，却几乎没有咀嚼就把它们全数吞咽下去。好像这样子胸口的那种钝痛感就会消失一点。

 

万圣节已经过去了很久了，但他却从来没有像今晚那般强烈地感觉到痛苦。他竭力想记起这几个月以来发生的一切，但他悲哀地发现自己只是一直躺在地下室里等待着腐烂。昏暗的灯光在黑暗的地下室里照出一圈勉强的光晕，天花板上传来欢快的笑声，还有赞歌声。但那些声音听起来都十分的遥远，与他无关。

 

莱姆斯呆呆地盯着桌子上那个红色的小盒子，思忖着自己究竟为什么会出现在这个地方，为什么有勇气住在一户幸福的家庭的地下室里。

 

最终，他拿起那份礼物，小心翼翼地将它拆开。盒子里是一双橘色的旧手套，除此之外，还有一张卡片，上面用幼稚的笔迹写着：卢平先生，我把我最喜欢的手套送给您，希望您在冬天的时候也不觉得寒冷。还有，我深深地爱您，长大以后，我想要嫁给您。永远的，艾丽莎。

 

莱姆斯将卡片读了一遍又一遍，直到他的眼睛在微弱的灯光里干涩得发疼。他把那张小小的卡片紧紧地攥在手里，仿佛是一根救命的稻草。他踉踉跄跄地走到床边，将自己的脸埋在了冰冷潮湿的毯子里，因为喉咙发紧而几乎发不出声音来。

 

过了很久，他沙哑的声音才在空荡的地下室里响起来。

 

对不起。

 

莱姆斯卢平听见自己说道。

 

【FIN】


End file.
